Different Beginnings
by Aunna
Summary: Perry had never been open minded to the supernatural. Sandra just couldn't believe that he would reject their son like that. It's time to pick up the pieces of her now shattered heart and take Norman away. Take him to where he wouldn't be forgotten and ridiculed for his strange abilities. It was time for a different life, a new beginning.
1. A Different Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**I watched ParaNorman last month with my family (My Dad, Aunt, Uncle, Cousins, and Little Sisters) and completely fell in love with it. I was the only one out of my whole family that saw it coming when Mitch said he had a boyfriend. It was great and now I have a million ideas for stories! Read and review please!**

**Chapter One: A Different Beginning**

A mother and a father divorcing aren't uncommon during these times. It isn't uncommon for their children to get caught in the middle either. No one in Bilthe Hollow knew the exact cause of the sudden split between the Babcocks. When they had gotten together nearly ten years ago everyone in town had thought Perry and Sandra were a perfect match.

That belief only seemed to grow when, three years later, they welcomed their first child into the world. Courtney Babcock was perfect in the eyes of her parents and they couldn't have been prouder. Everyone loved little Courtney and they couldn't wait to see her grow. They had seemed like the perfect little family.

Everyone had also assumed that the split had begun when Sandra learned she was pregnant with their second child, a son named Norman, some five years later. There might have been a shortage of income when she learned or they had only planned for one child. But no one knew that the split began after Norman's birth, shortly after he learned to talk.

Sandra Babcock knew that weird things tended to happen around the men born in her family. Her brother had been the last man in her family to gain the 'Gift', as her grandmother had called it. Her brother was an outcast in town, the unnatural freak, as he had an ability that everyone knew had been in the Prenderghast since the colonial days.

They were well known for talking to the dead.

Some of the Prenderghasts were well known paranormal investigators. Sandra's great-grandfather had actually put to rest a ghost who had been haunting the high-school for years. But her brother had caused everyone in town to believe the Prenderghasts were crazy, even though a few of her cousins from her aunt proved otherwise. She knew the moment that the doctor announced that the baby was a boy that he was going to have the same ability as her brother and cousins did.

Of course her husband didn't believe her. Every time she'd bring up the subject he would say the same thing. "They're just pretending to see the dead sweetheart."

She didn't truly believe him till Norman was born one stormy November night. Norman was premature by a little less than two months, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, other than the fact that he was a little too small for their liking. Sandra and Perry automatically fell in love with the little boy the moment they saw him in the incubator. In their eyes Norman was perfect, and Sandra couldn't see any of the signs her brother or her cousins had before everyone knew that they could see the dead.

Little Courtney Louise Babcock was introduced to her little brother, Norman Harold Babcock, a few days later, when the doctors told them that they could take little Norman home. She had been a little shy and jealous at first, not understanding why her brother couldn't play with her and why he needed her mommy and daddy so much. They never seemed to have time to play with her. No one noticed her resentment until Norman was nearly four months old and Courtney had hidden the little one in a package that was heading for Grandma Babcock's house.

"I hate Norman!" she shouted when they found him a few minutes later. "He keeps me up all night and I never see you anymore because of him! Can't we just let Grandma keep him?"

It was that night that Norman actually slept through and, when he said his first word, he said 'Courtney.' Perry and Sandra made more of an effort to keep Courtney happy also.

Things fell apart after Norman said Courtney's name. He was suddenly blabbing to the walls and never seemed to notice his own family until they touched him or screamed his name. Sandra recognized all these signs at once, as her brother had the same ones. "Norman," She said one day while talking to the toddler, "can you tell Momma who you are talking too?"

He made some cooing noises before looking at the furthest corner of the room and shouted "Granpa!" Both Grandpa Babcock and Grandpa Prenderghast had died years before Norman had been born.

When Sandra told Perry he was enraged. He refused to believe that his son was one of the 'unnaturals' from her side of the family. His accusations got worse other the following weeks. He went from denial, to saying she had put a curse on Norman to punish him, and the final straw was when he denied that he was Norman's father and that she had cheated on his with another 'freak'.

That was when Sandra snapped. She could take anything that Perry had said before, but claiming that she cheated and that Norman wasn't his, that was unacceptable! "Is that what you think Perry?" she screamed at him, "You've had your chance to accept this and I'm through. We're over Perry! I'm taking Norman and leaving!"

Three weeks later, their marriage was over and the Babcocks were no longer a perfect family. Perry kept custody of Courtney and Sandra took Norman. She changed her name back to Prenderghast and changed Norman's as well, as that was part of the divorce agreements. Courtney and Norman both cried as they were separated and it broke Sandra's heart. She and Norman would see Courtney occasionally for birthdays and certain holidays, but Perry wanted nothing to do with Norman.

Norman constantly asked where his 'Dada' was. He was further confused when they moved in with Grandma Prenderghast, who was also sharing the house with his Grandma Babcock. "Don't you worry about Perry, Sandra." Grandma Babcock would say. "He's just being a hard ass. He'll turn around eventually and realize what he lost. I'm here for you and Norman."

But Perry never did look back. He re-married two years later, on Norman's birthday to be exact. With his new wife he had three children, two daughters and a son. He didn't show up to Norman's birthdays or Christmases. He wasn't there when Norman began pre-school or kindergarten. Eventually, Norman didn't even remember Perry. Whenever anyone asked who his father was his response was always the same. "He isn't my real daddy, but my Uncle Andy acts like one."

Sandra would smile when she saw her brother with Norman. His demeanor had completely changed. No longer was he the raving lunatic, he was a playful man who wasn't ashamed to play with toys and watch Bob the Builder. He was the same person Sandra had grown up with. He had even found a wife who shared his strange fascination with the paranormal.

She herself hadn't found anyone who could overlook her family's strange abilities. She had dated multiple men since her divorce, but it always ended the same. The moment they learned about her son or his paranormal abilities, they were gone. At least she still had Norman and Andy.

They were all she had left.


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

**So glad everyone seems to be enjoying this! Miniature heart attack avoided! I was seriously afraid that someone was going to flame me. It wouldn't be the first time. So, I came up with names for Mr. Prenderghast, Grandma Babcock, and the mysterious Grandma Prenderghast. They aren't official names, so don't get angry about them. Anyway, welcome to chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

_A Few Weeks After the Divorce…_

Sandra could honestly say she had never felt more scared in her entire life.

Here she stood in front of the house where she had grown up. Inside were her mother, former mother-in-law, and her supposedly crazy brother. In her arms lay a sleeping Norman, his ever present teddy bear, Mr. Spot. She had no clue how they would react, she hadn't truly talked to them. Of course, she had called ahead to see if it was alright if they stayed at the house until she could get back on her feet. But she wasn't sure what their opinions were of the divorce. That terrified her more than being homeless and not being able to provide for Norman, losing what she thought was her only option and the last few people she could love and rely on.

Sandra gulped and picked up her duffle bag and Norman's diaper bag. She gave a small smile at her baby, who was sleeping on her shoulder. He was taking the divorce as well as any almost one-year-old could. He cried the first few nights at the hotel, asking for his sister and Papa, but he eventually settled.

She knocked on the door and waited. Eventually the door cracked open and someone peaked out. "Hey there Andy." Sandra said. "It's been awhile since I seen you last."

Andy chuckled and opened the door completely. He looked almost the same way as he did when she was married to Perry. He still wore his baseball cap and he still had his beard, though it was speckled with gray now. "It's been ten years since I last saw your pretty face." He said, motioning for her to come inside.

The moment she came into the house, Andy began his inspection of his young nephew. "He looks a lot like you Sandra. I can barely see Perry in him."

Sandra stiffened at those words. Is that why Perry rejected him, the fact that Norman looked nothing like him and almost identical to Sandra? No, that wasn't it. He had loved Norman before the 'activities' started. It was all because of the ability he had. There was no other reason. "Yeah," Sandra said, readjusting Norman on her shoulder, "he does look like me. But he looks like you too."

"Mom and Eve are in the kitchen." Andy said before going upstairs, most likely to continue his 'research' on the paranormal. Sandra sighed and rolled her eyes. He would never grow bored with his fascination of ghosts; she just hoped that Norman wouldn't be the same way.

Sandra put her bags down and headed for the kitchen just as Norman began to wake up. He blinked his baby blue eyes before noticing he was in a different place. "Momma, where?" he asked, taking in his new surroundings.

"We're at Grandma Babcock's and Grannie's house." Sandra said.

"Papa?"

"No, Papa isn't here baby."

Norman looked about ready to cry at that, but brightened up when he looked towards the living room. "Granpa!" he shouted, reaching his little chubby towards the couch. Sandra rolled her eyes and continued her way to the kitchen, taking Norman with her.

He pouted at being separated from his grandpa. Sandra almost went back to let Norman play, but she knew her mother and former mother-in-law would want to see the little tike first.

When she walked into the kitchen, she was overwhelmed with the smell of pasta and cookies. Sandra smiled, knowing that they were trying to make her feel at home. "Mom, Eve, are you in here?" she asked, taking a few more steps into the kitchen.

"Sandra!" her mother yelled, rushing out the see her only daughter. "My, haven't you grown into a fine young woman! You look almost identical to your Aunt Terry!"

"Now Anne, let the poor girl breath." Eve said, pulling her away from Sandra. "Now, listen to me young lady. Even though you aren't married to my Perry anymore, you're still my daughter. Don't think any different!"

Sandra gave a light smile at that. "I know Eve." She said. "You'll always be my second mother. But, don't you want to meet you're grandson." Sandra looked over at Norman, who hid his face in her neck the moment the two older women looked at him.

Anne started to laugh as soon as he hid. "He acts just like you did as a baby!" she said, leaning in to get a better look at the baby. "I don't know where he got his hair though; no one in our family ever had it."

"He got that from my husband, Anne dear." Eve said, lightly stroking Norman's hair. "His hair would stick up in the same exact way, no matter how hard he tried to make it lay flat."

Norman looked up from his hiding place and gave a small smile at his grandmothers. "Can I hold him sweetheart?" Anne asked, holding out her arms.

Sandra nodded and handed her son to her mother. Norman blinked and smiled when she hugged him close to her chest. "He's absolutely perfect Sandra." Anne said, allowing Norman to play with her hair. "What's his name again? Nathan?"

"His name is Norman, Mom." Sandra said. "Norman Harold Prenderghast."

"Prenderghast?" Eve asked as her grandson was handed to her.

"It was part of the custody agreement." Sandra said. "Perry was very adamant about his last name."

"Don't you worry about Perry, Sandra." Eve said, taking her necklace out of Norman's mouth. "He's just being a hard ass. He'll turn around eventually and realize what he lost. I'm here for you and Norman."

"Don't forget that I'm here too, sweetheart." Anne said, holding her daughter's hand. "I'm sure Andy won't mind helping with the little tyke too. Probably is already planning to teach everything he knows about the paranormal, that man."

"I'll only let him if Norman wants to learn about that stuff Mom." Sandra said. "If he doesn't want to, I'm not going to force him to."

"We already knew that Sandra." Eve said, grabbing a jar of mashed carrots that they had bought yesterday out of the cupboard. "But he still needs to at least understand his gift. We can't have him going to pre-school and scaring the other youngsters with him talking to the walls."

"I know that Eve." Sandra said, sitting at the table while he mother grabbed a plate of pasta for her. "But I don't want him to think he has to be involved with everything abnormal. He can be anything he wants to be, not just a paranormal investigator."

"Of course he'll know that dearie!" Anne butted in before she could say another word. "Norman is just like any other child. He just has a little extra something in him. Just like Andy and your cousins, Norman just has something special. Nothing to flaunt about, but nothing he should be ashamed of either."

Sandra could only nod her head at her family. After months of being on pins and needles, she could finally relax a little. Norman was safe and she still had people who cared about her. That was all she needed at the moment.

Sandra was finally happy with herself. She might have lost herself a husband, but she was going to gain a very loving son soon enough.

And hopefully she would gain her brother back too.


	3. Being Trusted

**Chapter Three: Being Trusted**

Andy was currently wondering how he had gotten roped into this mess. Sure, he had told Sandra that he would be willing to do anything to help her with her divorce and her son, but he knew this wasn't what he signed up for. Far from it, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

Sandra had to go back to court, something about working out a custody arrangement so she could see her daughter, but she hadn't expected Norman to get sick. They had only been at the house for three weeks and Norman had already come down with the flu. He had been coughing for nearly two hours straight and Sandra couldn't miss the court date. So Andy had been left with the little tyke for the day.

He stood in the doorway of Norman's room, just watching the babe fidgeting in his sleep. Oh, where was his mother or Mrs. Babcock when he needed them? Just because he was almost forty years old didn't mean anything, Andy never learned how to take care of a baby because he knew he was never going to be a father. But here he was, the man who was supposed to take care of Sandra's child. Oh dear, how had the poor man been dragged into this?

Andy couldn't just stand there when Norman began to whimper. He remembered whimpering like that when he was a young one after having a nightmare. He remembered his mother carding her fingers through his hair and telling him that it was just a dream. He remembered her doing the same thing for Sandra when she had nightmares, especially after their father died, even though she had been fifteen at the time. If his mother could do it for him and Sandra, why couldn't he do it for little Norman?

Andy walked over ran his fingers through Norman's hair and the reaction was instantaneous. The whimpers died away and a small smile came across Norman's face. Andy started to recite the poem about the cow jumping over the moon, which further calmed the boy in the little bed. He couldn't believe it; he was actually making the little guy smile!

"I knew he would be safe with you Andy."

Andy jumped and turned around, seeing his mother in the doorway. She must have gotten home from her yoga class early. He wanted to tell her exactly what he thought of her scaring him like that, but he didn't want to risk waking the little tyke. By now, Norman had a death hold on his pointer finger and was sucking on his own thumb. He could help but smile at the complete innocence his nephew exhibited when he slept, when no ghosts were around to distract him. Andy wondered if Norman could see his father, Norman's grandfather, or if he saw the long since deceased Mr. Babcock, his other grandfather.

His mother motioned for him to follow her and he replaced his finger with the teddy bear Norman always carried with him. He believed that Mr. Spot was the name for the old teddy bear. If Mr. Spot wasn't with Norman, then Norman always acted afraid, like the teddy was the only thing protecting him from the evil things around him.

He barely got to the doorway before his mother wrapped him in a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging my oldest baby."

"Why?"

"Because you did the right thing with Norman."

Andy smiled at that. If his mother was saying he was doing to right thing, then he was obviously not half bad. His mother didn't hand out compliments every day. "I was just doing what you used to do for me when I was a boy Mom.""

Anne let go of her son before giving him a smile and dashing off to the kitchen. Most likely she was going to make cookies with Eve. Adam rolled his eyes before checking on Norman to see that he wasn't having any nightmares before going to his room to ask his deceased father if he could be seen by Norman.

When Sandra returned later that day, long after everyone was supposed to be sleeping, she saw a light in Norman's room. That worried her greatly, had something gone wrong while she had been at the court case? She almost ran up the stairs and leapt through her son's bedroom door before relaxing again.

In a little rocking chair that she remembered her mother using when she was a child, was her brother Andy. He was cradling Norman, who had regained some color while she had been away. In Andy's left hand was Norman's favorite book _Good Night Moon._ Her brother had most likely fallen asleep while reading to Norman.

She smiled and turned off the lamp on the bedside table before hurrying off to her own room. It looked like her mother was right, leaving Andy alone with Norman did bring out a sort of parental side in him. She would have to leave Norman with Andy more often; he seemed to have a knack for getting the older man to come out of his shell.


End file.
